Coincidence
by UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa
Summary: After the 3rd world tournament, the former BladeBreakers split up again and go back into their own lives. What if coincidence reunites them?
1. Prologue: On the way

First thing, we're lazy jut like most ppl out there, so we used initials instead of full names:  
  
UKL = Ultimate Kai Luva  
  
SMMC= Songs Make Me Cry  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
UKL: Hiya peeps! This is my first ever Beyblade FanFic, hope you'll enjoy it (It's only my 2nd in total...)  
  
Kai: Yeah, welcome to this crappy Fan Fic written by lame writer   
  
UKL: HEY!!! I'm a fan of yours...  
  
Rei: Aww...Kai...she's upset...  
  
Kai: Hn...  
  
SMMC: -slyly- we could always change he Fic to a Max/Rei, and a Kai/ TYSON....  
  
Kai: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
UKL: (stops crying for a sec) yeah... we could even make them kiss a few times...unless...Kai?  
  
Kai: Humph... Whatever... mumbles something that sounded somewhat like sorry  
  
UKL: YAY  
  
Rei: -hugs Kai- THANK YOU KAI!!  
  
Kai: -blushes furiously, and trying very hard not to show it-  
  
SMMC: YEAH!!! O, and by the way, to all y'all peeps out there reading this fic...we re gonna recommend 2 Beyblade stories per chappie so that u can read more stories.  
  
UKL: -Goes HYPAAAA-  
  
Rei: And do not flame us!!!  
  
All together (cept Kai) : ON WIV DA FIC!!!  
  
UKL: O yea.... One more thing, Rei, can you do the honors?  
  
Rei: None of this belongs to Ultimate Kai Luva except the plot (Songs make me cry's only her editor, for now... AND her best friend)  
  
UKL: -starts sobbing- AND DUNT U DARE LOOK 4 THE DISCLAIMA ON THE REST A THE CHAPTAS...COS U'LL ONLI FIND IT HERE...4 REFERENCE...LOOK HERE!!!! Sniffles anyway -blows nose lightly- Hope you'll enjoy my fic!!! O, important note, this story is set after G Rev, and I've never seen it b4, so please correct me if i do make a mistake  
  
Kai: can we get a move on already...  
  
Everyone cept Kai: - . - U  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Coincidence (prologue)  
  
It's been three years since the Blade breakers split up and when BBA revolution was first   
  
formed. The former members of the Blade Breakers split up yet again after the new world   
  
tournaments and went back to where their new teams (in Rei's case, the White Tigers)   
  
were. They all went back to their usual studies.  
  
Despite the fact that they spent most of their time blading, they still had to go to school like   
  
everyone else. Both Takao and Max are going into their last year of high school and Kai   
  
and Rei are going into their first year of University.  
  
After Rei had gone back to China for his graduation ball, the principal had announced in   
  
front of everyone that he got the scholarship of the year, making Rei so embarrassed that   
  
he blushed five shades of red.  
  
So right now, Rei is sitting on the plane, heading back to Japan (again), thinking about   
  
whether he should contact Takao and the group when he reached Tokyo. The seat next   
  
to him was empty, because the flight was via Russia. Rei looked out of the window, now   
  
thinking about what the person who was going to sit next to him was going to be like...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
UKL: that's it for now  
  
Kai: toldja it's crappy...  
  
SMMC: KAI glares  
  
Kai: glares back  
  
Rei: --U  
  
SMMC: anywayz here's the recommendations:  
  
Scars Reopened, by Silver Inferno  
  
Adapting, by Angelgirl10  
  
UKL: please review I really appreciate them but please... no flames watery eyes  
  
SMMC: you better review... cuz trust me, you don't wonna see her really, seriously cry... not a pretty sight  
  
Everyone (cept Kai): till next time 


	2. STILL on the way

UKL: YAY finally finished the first chapter sorri for taking so long... but as I've said b4, I'm lazy... as in VERY lazy...so, it really isn't my fault :D

SMMC: and don't blame me! I had to practically strangle her to get her to finish chapter for me to edit! She wouldn't do anything else apart from reading all these other K/R fics and S&S fics!I'm being serious here... well, no, actually I'm exaggerating, but you get the point.

UKL: butbutbutbut.... I LOVE K/R and S&S fics/whines/especially K/R ones!

Kai: you should try and finish this fic then, since it is going to be K/R.

Takao: YAH! I REALLY do need to make an appeareance, I mean, no one is gonna keep reading this fic is I don't come into this story soon!

Everyone except Kai: -.-U

SMMC: I highly doubt that, but anyway, on with the fic!

Max: the disclaimers on the first chapter but Ultimate Kai Luva does own the plot.

* * *

Coincidence :STILL On the Way

The landing took about fifteen minutes, and for Rei s concern, it should have been shortened by at least eight hundred and ninety-nine seconds. No, he wasn't afraid of heights, he wouldn't be looking out the window if he were. Anyway; they were like, a hundred feet in the air. It was what you got when you're sitting on something that's ascending at a great speed, as if anyone actually did it in their spare time.

By the time the people form Russia were boarding, Rei has already started to

daydream. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize the plane had taken off. A sudden jolt from the plane finally brought him back to reality, as well as an involuntary sound from his mouth that sounded curiously like a cat's meow. That was when Rei finally realized that not only were they already a hundred miles above sea level, but also that the 'empty seat' beside him was no longer empty, so instead of looking a chair when he turned around, he found himself staring at a pair of crimson, soul piercing orbs, which belonged to none other than the someone that he'd been daydreaming about just moments ago.

The person's already -existing smirk only widened when he saw Rei s expression change from a blank one to a shocked one. His eyes grew as big as tennis balls and his cheeks flushed.

Rei opened and closed his mouth, trying to find his voice so he could speak; yet no words came out.

"K...Kai?" was all he was able to stutter after what seemed like hours. "Ko re wa zetai muri desu...(1)" he mumbled to himself, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I...I thought you went back to Russia... how...?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, amused at how shocked the feline was, and said "Rei, that happens to be where I boarded," in a 'isn't-that-kind-of-obvious' tone.

"And to think that I actually thought you had some sense in that head of yours."

Rei, who was still in shock, took a few moments to figure out what Kai meant.

Finally realizing that Kai had just insulted him, Rei shot him a playful glare and said "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you see," Kai started off "I've been sitting here for the past 2 hours, and I thought that for certain that you would have figured out that I don't have to stay in one place forever and am in fact, free to travel to anywhere I please."

/2 hours?/ Rei thought to himself /I've been daydreaming for 2 whole hours???/ And indeed, when he looked at the GPS (2) in front of him, it showed that they were already 2 hours away from the Sheremetevo Airport.(3)

Rei flushed as he thought back to his daydream, which consisted of a certain phoenix that was currently sitting right next to him. Who would've thought that his stupid little daydream would actually come true?

/This is gonna be a LONG trip.../ Rei thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: ok.... So about the numbered parts in the story 

1. this means "this is totally impossible" or something along the lines of that... hey, I CAN explain it word by word in Cantonese cuz it's similar to Japanese, but in English? That's totally different.

2.GPS is short for "Global Positioning System" not sure if they really use it on planes , but that's the closest I can get....

3.This is an actual airport in Russia I did some background research before hand, just to make sure.... will someone tell me if it's spelled wrongly or something, even though I highly doubt that cuz I copied it off the official English website of the airport... /:S/

Kai: why am I so warm towards Rei?

UKL: I know that!

Kai /death-glares/

UKL: /whimpers/ Don't hit me! I've got an explanation for this! But I didn't even tell my editor yet, so don't kill!

SMMC: YOU WHAT!!! WHY HAVEN"T YOU TOLD ME YET!

UKL: /sobs/ everyone's against me today! /sobs/

Rei: stop being so mean to her!

Kai&SMMC: /mumbling/ sorry...

UKL: /sobs/ it's ok /wipes away tears/ Anyway I promise that I'll explain in the next chapter /beams/

Everyone: -.-U

Takao: her mood swings are worse than Reis!

Rei UKL: OI!

SMMC:-.-U anyway... the recommendations for this chapter:

Christmas Tale- by devilburns

When it hot! -The sequel to Christmas Tale, also by devilburns

SMMC: p.s. these two are, of course yaoi fics and are both Kai/Tala/Rei fics, so if you're not into threesome yaois then don't read.

UKL: please, REVIEW!!!

SMMC: till next time!


	3. Terminal

**UKL:** I was rereading my past 2 chappies and I realized that most of it actually doesn't make much sense .…/ducks under table/ SORRY! I know I haven't been updating for like, seven months and I KNOW that's totally horrible of me… but…. I just couldn't bring myself to write more! Firstly cuz this story is totally not making any sense and secondly…you won't believe this, but…. All 6 of my computers broke down in a row… due to me… cuz I download too many Kai pics o.o and thirdly… actually, this chapter has been lying there in my bag, un-typed for two months or so… I just couldn't bring myself to type it up and post it cuz… it isn't making any sense at all! And fourthly…I can't write when I can't… otherwise… it'll suck…. Even more than it does already X(

**SaFE:** This is **SMMC** speaking. Please forgive her, as she has been overly stressed out by the mocks and also the mountain high stack of course works, as have I /whispers: even though I found the time to write AND post my fics/

**UKL:** /glares/ thanks for being supportive (sarcasm ppl, sarcasm!) FYI, I also helped you beta your fics . well, with the help of Only Secret… ok, fine, SHE has been posting her chapters as well…. Fine, it's just me…

-.-

/cries/ I'm so sorry!

/gleams/ so as a gift of apology (and as a Valentines gift), I have made this chapter EXTRA long… well, to my standards anyway…/sweat drops/

**Only Secret:** some more good news,**saFireflamE**, **UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa** and I have started an email, which we offer beta-ing and summarizing service for authors in need of help. Feel free to email us at

**anime . trio " at " gmail . com**

for further information or assistance! **(without the space)**

**Rei:** UKL would like to thank the following people for their reviews and show of support (starts reading from a piece of paper):

**Hutchy:** Kenny and Hilary won't make an appearance till a few chappies later... but I'll make sure that they DO come it .

P.S do you know your name reminds me of a friend of mine? His real name is really similar…

**apocolipticoblivion:** I know that this isn't soon and I'm REALLY, GENUENLY sorry about that!X(I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!

**BaByBeArLoVeR:** well, you'll find out now, ne/smiles/

**Beckoning-light:** ehehehe /sweat drops/ sorry! I didn't know the titles were on the chapter name… and I hope this chapter is long enough for your liking!

**Fallen-spirit:** have you been busy lately? Or did I really scare you off this time /confused look/ and I KNOW this isn't a "soon" update or anything close… but it's still an update…ne?

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** Thank you for your complement /smiles/ I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**UKL:** /smiles/ thank you so much for all those reviews! And special thanks goes to my 2 best friends and fellow members of the anime trio: Only Secret and saFireflamE! I LOVE YOU GALZZZ SOOOOO MUCH/mwah/ oh, and special mention goes to Daniel Lam… for being sensible enough to NOT judge people by their sexual preferences AND like yaoi And for being a sweet kid /glomps/ and also Ruth Sanderson for being there for me in the science and food tech classes… without you, they would be totally unbearable!

**Kai:** just cut the small talk and err… action and get on with the fic will you?

**UKL:** /glares/ fine, be that way! Thanks for being so nice to your number one fan…

**Kai:** your welcome

**OS, saFE and Rei:** /sweat drop/

**Rei:** anyway, if you want reference of the disclaimer, please look at the first chapter!

**Everyone cept Kai: ON WITH THE FIC!**

**

* * *

**

**Important notes: **

**New features: **

**_ITALICS_ will now represent thoughtsPleasetake note. **

**_Underlined italics will be Japanese that I don't know… as I don't really know much… _:S**

**WARNING: MAJOR OOC-ness on Kai's part…explanations to OOC-ness will come later on in the story.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Coincidence: In the Airport**

_"Finally!_ "Rei thought.

The plane has just landed in the Narita airport (1). During the past 4 hours on the plane, there had been only silence between both Kai and Rei.

After all, not much had ever been needed to be said between the two of them; they had come to a mutual understanding a long time ago. (2)

Ever since the night they (just the two of them) had gone clubbing and got a bit high, and after Rei had accidentally spilled everything about his past (3) to Kai, they have gotten closer to each other –closer than they have ever been to anyone else.

(Get your minds out of the gutter people, friend-wise, ok? Not anything else-wise -.-)

But that does not mean that Kai's indifferent and smug attitude had changed totally when he was with Rei, indeed, Kai will always be Kai.

(A/N: Kai will always be MINE! Kai: in your dreams Me/pouts/ your mean! Kai: thank you for the compliment Me/glare/)

* * *

/Rei's POV / 

People around us had started to get their luggage.

I stood up to take a look aroundfinding that there was only one way to describe the scene; total chaos. Those chaps were basically squashing each other to death.

_I…um… think I'm gonna wait till they all get off before I start getting my own stuff_

_I don't wanna die of suffocation…_ I thought as I sat back down, looking out of the window again. Don't ask why I found the window so fascinating, cuz I really don't know myself.

"You're not gonna get your things then?" Kai asked me with one eyebrow raised.

Sighing, I turned around to face him and said "Kai, take a look around. Do you seriously think we'd survive without getting squashed on the way out?"

"You're waiting till they all leave then?" He said: it was more of a statement than a question.

"Duh." As impossible as it sounds, Kai can be so slow at times.

* * *

/Kai's POV/ 

"I'll wait with you." I said as I sat back down on the seat. I really hate these aeroplane seats.

They always made them sound/look so good on the adverts. I really _should_ have just gone on my private jet.

But then again… why would I ever want to do that when I knew Rei was going to be on this flight?

Just in case you were wondering, my "grandfather" used to own an airline company, meaning that:

Number one: I'm what one would call "filthy rich" because I inherited all the family's assets since all of them are either dead or imprisoned for life.

And number two: I'd be able to find out who all the customers were.

I was going through some of the papers (4) one day and something caught my eye: the name "Rei Kon" written in big, bold letters.

Instead of upgrading him into first class and joining him there, I figured that I would just join him in the economy class, in case he suspects something.

You can imagine the rest.

I closed my eyes and folded my arms and tried to get rid of that uncomfortable prickly feeling that came from sitting on those stupid chairs for too long.

And then I felt something else.

Rei s eyes.

So I half opened my left eye and said "What?"

"Why are you waiting for me?"

I smirked.

Poor, poor, innocent Rei. Let me teach you the art of playing with words.

"Never _said_ I was waiting FOR you; I said I was going to wait WITH you."

Watching amusedly, I saw a light blush rushing to Rei's cheeks. He's so cute when he does that. Wait, scratch _that_, he's _always_ cute (A/N: I WARNED u on the OOC-ness)

* * *

/Normal POV/

"That's what I MEANT," retorted Rei

"Whatever," was Kai's original response.

"Still, why are you waiting _with_ me then?" Rei trying, yet again, to get an answer out of Kai.

"Don't fancy being squashed either." Kai simply stated.

"Oh" not the answer he wanted.

Feeling slightly disappointed, Rei thought to himself _"__W__hy can't he be__ a little__ nicer, just for once?" _

UKL: Maybe I should stop here… I mean, it IS longer than the other chapters… and I AM dying of sleeplessness…

Rei: I don't think the readers would like you to leave me hanging there like that… and neither do I!

UKL: Fine… I'll do more… just cuz it's V-day and I haven't updated for so long…

Rei: Yay/glomps/

Even after waiting for so long on the plane, the queue in the immigration area was still unbelievably massive.

Rei was slightly pissed off, as he was already exhausted from the plane ride alone, and this was adding to his fatigue. "Why can't they just stamp those stupid passports a little quicker!"

He was on the verge of collapsing onto the floor, and his luggage was dragging him down (A/N: it's those carrier-bag types… not the kind where you can drag on the floor cuz it has wheels .U)

Suddenly feeling a loss of weight from his shoulders, and being unprepared, he lost his balance.

He was about to hit the floor when he felt a strong arm winding its way around his waist, breaking the fall.

"Seriously, for a neko-jin like you to loose balance like this," came Kai's amused voice.

"OI! It's not my fault that SOMEONE decided to take my bag without informing me, thus making me lose my balance. The fact that I'm totally exhausted does _not_ help either." Rei said, eyeing his luggage, which was now on Kai shoulder.

(A/N: NO! not the side where he's carrying Rei in! Believe me, if he did that, I would've killed him! Kai: Hey, YOU'RE the one who's writing the fanfic/ignores comment and shoves Kai away/ doesn't matter who's writing the fic! 'Cuz it hurts!)

Then it hit Rei. Kai hadn't brought anything with him.

"Um, Kai, where're your things?"

"What things?"

"Your, um, luggage."

"Don't have any," said Kai nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Got everything I need" Kai said, while gently patting his pocket.

Rei stared at him with raised eyebrows.

And then something else hit him.

He was still being held by Kai with one arm, and his back was a 45degrees angle to the floor.

He jumped up immediately, blushing furiously from embarrassment. Quickly, he mumbled a quiet "Gomen nasai... e...anou… Aritgatou…"(5)

Smiling slightly, Kai replied as quietly "Daijobu"(6)

* * *

**/Rei's POV/ **

_"Did Kai just smile at me? Nah…must've been my imagination…"_

**/Normal POV/ **

_"Next please!"_ (7) After another 20 minutes, they'd finally reached the counter where the immigration staff sat.

Seeing that Rei was Chinese and not Japanese, the girl (A/N. yes, a GURL, got a problem with that? And like, duh, everyone can see that Rei's Chinese… seeing that he's always in that outfit .) started saying, in broken English

"Eskusmi sur… wat is di purpose of your visit?"

_"I can speak Japanese"_ Rei stated with a smile.

"Youkata!" (8) The girl sighed in relief.

(**A/N:** please kindly imagine the rest of the conversation. As I'm limited in Japanese and I can't remember what those dudes say anyway…)

* * *

Rei waited patiently for Kai in the waiting area in front of the counter. As Kai came out from behind the counter Rei said, rather bashfully(**A/N:** sorry… couldn't resist! I just LOVE that word hehe) 

"Uh, I appreciate the fact that you are carrying my luggage for me, but can I please have it back?"

"No can do," Kai said calmly. Just had to add something there, sorry!

"I beg your pardon?"

"I might not be able to catch you if you collapse on the floor again" Kai said, smirking.

"I did NOT collapse," Rei said indignantly.

"Does it matter? Fact is you fell, and I caught you."

Rei humphed.

They walked outside the terminal, and just as they stepped out of the door, Kai received a call (on his mobile… duh, obviously one WITH roaming)

"Yes… I'm right outside the terminal…. Near the shuttle bus stop, yes… thank you."

Just as Kai put the phone back into his pocket, a black limo came driving through.

A man in his mid-thirties, who was in a black suit, came out of the car.

"Good day, Mr. Hiwatari, was your trip comfortable"

"Near enough" Kai responded with a wave of his hand.

Kai smirked (again) seeing Rei's shocked face.

"Would you like to have a ride?" Kai asked, with an even wider smirk than before.

Before Rei could respond, his luggage was transferred from Kai's shoulder to the ca…. limo's trunk, and he was pulled swiftly into the car.

**TBC**

* * *

**UKL:** HOLY! 1217 words! That's like… the longest I have EVER written… for ANYTHING! 

**Rei:** /glomps/

**Kai:** Hn

**SaFE/**glares/ KAI… /with a warning tone/

**Kai:** fine… good for you.

**UKL:** Thankee /glomps/

**OS:** /sweatdrops/ _weird_ people…

**UKL+ SaFE + Rei:** OI!

**UKL:** ANYWAY

**Here's the glossary:**

(1) Yet again, a REAL airport in Tokyo.

(2) + (3) will be explained later, but as most of you would've guessed by now, they didn't have what one would call a "happy" childhood / past

(4) Now this is where I did some…. err, altering, Kai, still being in school and all, would not in real life, be in charge of such a big company…. I'm not even making him take econ or business as his subjects, 'cuz that's just plain cruel. But seeing as this is a Fanfic and that Kai is our almighty Kai…. He's the boss of the airline company

**SaFE:** Yeah, not to mention that he would probably be a genius at the two above subjects ANYWAY…

**Kai:** ...

(5) Think most of you will know by now, but just in case, it means " sorry … and…um… thank you…"

(6) Same as above, and it means, " it's alright" in this context

(7) I would really appreciate it if someone can tell me how to spell it in Romaji…'cuz I only know the kanji version

(8) Not sure about the spelling, but it means something similar "I'm so glad" or "thank goodness" in this context.

**Everyone (including Kai) :**Please RR!

/silence… everyone looking at Kai weirdly/

**Kai:** What? I'm in kind of a good mood today…

**Rei:** / glomps/

**UKL + SaFE + OS:** /sweatdrops/

Recommendations for this chapter :

Little Treasure - by katten

and

Pet Slave - by katten

**PLEASE READ THIS ! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

/ahem/ thanks 4 the attention... i will be uploading **beyblade pics and music that i put into this fic onto:**

**ni . neko . jin "at" gmail . com (no space)**

**password : fanfiction**

feel free to have a look around there if you have time, u can leave messages and stuff, use it as a "message board" and "meadia sharing system"

but do** NOT **send mail to other people using this mail, as i will stop uploading things if this happens, and alson do **NOT **delete things from here

messages can be left simply by clicking on

"compose mail"

and type

ni.neko.jin "at" gmail . com on the address bar

please put your name / penname onto the subject bar

thankyou!


	4. Where to?

Coincidence: Where to

**Coincidence: Where to?**

**A/N:** Um… sorry for not updating in… more than 3 years now? I was having a) major writers block and b) major persona-writing-style crisis (which you may or may not see in this chapter) c) a tonne load of course work and whatnots… but hopefully, I'll be writing more regularly now as I just quit my summer internship. Omg… I can't believe it, the last time I updated, I was still in year 11…. And to think I'm a university student now, time really does fly, even when you're not having fun… anyway! One with the chapter!! I hope you'll enjoy this )

* * *

**Rei's POV**

I sat there stiffly; frozen from the initial shock; my mouth opening and shutting like I was some pretty goldfish.

OH. MY. GOD.

The limo looked even bigger on the inside, as if a whole family of 20 could fit in it and will still be able to throw a party.

Ok, so maybe that's a _bit_ exaggerated, but it isn't far away from the truth.

The space between Kai and I could simply fit another 5 people loosely in-between, there's what appears to be a mini movie screen in front of us, AND a projector hanging above our heads, not to mention a semi-mini stereo system (amplifier, back sets, front sets and all) I'm beginning to wonder whether or not they were actually planning to create a home theatre instead of a vehicle. There's also a fridge the size of a pull-out-drawer under the screen.

Talking about the fridge, I don't think I've eaten anything for the past 24 hours, if my memory hasn't got haywire, the last time I ate was before I started to go to the Check Lap Kok airport (1), and since I used to live all the way in Hong Kong Island (2), (it takes an average of one hour just to get to the airport, that is IF there wasn't any traffic going on)I was supposed to wake up 3 hours before hand, but the alarm clock just HAD to choose today to break down, resulting in me, waking up late, rushing out the door , going back because I nearly forgot my passport, going back out, getting stuck in the traffic…. You get the point.

OK, he must think that I'm really weird now; my mouth is still hanging open…. Mouth, shut it. Great, now my jaw has gone numb and it's not listening to me. Maybe if I just slowly move my hand to my face and shut my stupid mouth, it will be less obvious…. There, it's shut.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Heh, I can even feel myself smirking. Rei is just so adorable when he's in shock. It's not an image you get to see all that often. Images…… of Rei licking ice cream, of Rei blading, of Rei in swimming trunks….of Rei in bed sleeping, shirt halfway undone and breathing rhythmically….

Those were only a few of which you would never see unless you stay up for more than 20 hours a day, which is exactly what I do. All thanks to that "grandfather" of mine… all those years of training and getting chips inserted into my body finally paid off.

I can't wait to see his face when we reach the "school dorm"… being the CEO of a well know airline, as well as a…"well known author" (3) does have its advantages. It makes life easier, especially when it comes to making arrangements with school and other organizations. You wouldn't believe how easy it is to bribe those people… with MONEY, what else were you thinking about? (A/N: I KNOW it sounds like narrator's POV…. Deal with it, cuz I like it this way P and the OOCness? I warned you about that already…)

I think that world loves me, the traffic ahead is just another excuse for me to be with Rei alone for more time. Mmm he seemed to have found a way to shut his mouth, pity, it was giving quite a bit of nice images…as to what images, I'll leave that to your own imagination.

We should be there at approximately…now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And so, our poor little Rei started to have a conversation with himself in his head for what seems like the millionth time in the past 12 hours: _-I'm staring again….IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! This is NOT a dorm…definitely NOT a DORM. IT A FRIGGIN MANSION!!-_

After the initial shock wore off, Rei finally decided to say something,"Kai… this isn't…the dormitories…is it…?"

"No, it isn't"

"Um, care to elaborate?"

"The headmaster contacted me just a few days ago and told me that the dormitories are actually full, so I offered to stay in my own place and he asked me if it was possible to take in another student, and I agreed, since my place is kinda big, and I figured it'd be a nice change to have someone other than the servants and butler around…." Kai paused for a few seconds to breathe.

"Plus, even if they turned out to be someone annoying, I can always just avoid them cuz, as I've said, my place is big."_-All of which is just a big ass lie, but you don't have to know that-_

"But I never even hear about this, you can't just… take me in without my permission? I never agreed to live here!"

Kai just raised his eyebrows at Rei.

"Ok, I know it sounded weird, so stop looking at me like that now would you."

"But are you saying you'd rather live in a crappy university dorm than in a mansion?"

"No, but… this is kind of… different from what I expected to happen."

"You don't really have a choice, but it's ok if you'd rather live in cheap motels, having to pay for yourself in the process, and be far away from the school without an easy way of getting there. Because as you may or may not have realized, I'll be going to school everyday in my _limo_, and to be honest, I'd much rather ride to school every morning with someone to talk to, meaning, you'll get a _free_ ride to school everyday. This is assuming that, of course, if you aren't against the idea of getting a _nice_,_ FREE_ ride every morning."

Silence fell between the two of them as Rei took his time to process everything Kai had just said, and the situation at hand.

"Kai…" Rei started,

"are you really so lonely that you have to half force half bribe your ex-teammate/ friend to live with you in your mansion and ride with you to school every morning."

Kai started at Rei for a bit ­_–ok, not the kind of reaction I was hoping for, but no matter…-_

"No, I'm simply offering you a better alternative to living in a) a crappy university dorm b) in a crappy motel and c) on the streets. Did I mention we have a chef that cooks for me every meal?"

Rei just stared right back at Kai. (A/N: Is it just me, or is Kai becoming even more ooc than before, cuz I think he starting to act a bit desprate..rofl)

Silence fell once again. Oh the awkwardness of it all. Kai decided to take the silence as a good sign, (A/N: and a lot more optimistic than he's supposed to be…omg, he's becoming a Takao..noo!!) and said,

"So, would you like me to give you a tour around the place?"

* * *

UKL: Ok, so there was chapter number 3, just wanted to end it before it goes any weirder. Not sure if I like it or not, because its definitely not turning out as I thought it would…. And I can't tell whether or not if that's a good thing at the moment, but I'll just have to see where my inspiration takes me I guess.

Leave a review if you have the time, I thank those who do before hand, as for those who don't, I thank you for reading any way. It still amazes me that people read the that I write… it really is really bad compared to all those great ffs out there.

Till the next chapter then!


End file.
